La vida es obedecer sin cuestionar nada
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Esta ocasión aparece Rose y Jasper, cada una con su punto de vista y cada una con un destino distinto, una llena de ira y la otra llena de esa esperanza y esa vida que la hace diferente.


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rebeca Suggar, no pretendo ganar dinero, solo lo hago por diversión, extender un poco la comprensión de estos personajes, y es una posible teoría de lo que pudo haber pasado con Diamante Rosa, por favor no me demanden XD

La vida es obedecer sin cuestionar nada.

En un planeta muy distante del Planeta Hogar, estaban formándose muchas gemas, crear y expandir los dominios de las Cuatro Diamantes, sin importar las consecuencias de lo que puede ocurrir, la naturaleza morirá para convertir otro planeta, donde gemas de todas las galaxias vendrán y desaparecerán.

Estaba una gema llamada Jasper, ella no solo era una guerrera de asalto sino una de las más fuertes formadas en la tierra, estaban juntas con otras gemas parecidas, forma parte de un ejército muy organizado, no cuestionaba nada de lo que las lideres ordenaba.

Junto a ella esta Rose Cuarzo, una gema muy especial, ella sentía que era aun más fuerte que ella, pero algo le llamaba la atención, su calor hacia las criaturas del planeta y hasta con las mismas gemas sin importar el rango. A veces le tocaba dialogar con ella, pero no perdía la vista y se preguntaba ¿porque era así?

\- Oye Rose ¿por qué tienes esos sentimientos hacia esas criaturas? tu eres una gema superior a ellos, esas gemas son inferiores, no tienen que saber nada, solo estamos para realizar ordenes sin cuestionar. – dijo Jasper un tanto confundida pero también determinada a seguir las ordenes.

\- ¿Jasper sabes que es la libertad? ¿Qué es la igualdad? ¿ y qué es la fraternidad?- cuestiono a Jasper, pero continuo.- mira Jasper no todo el tiempo podemos seguir ordenes contra nuestra voluntad, la libertad es hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, sin dañar a otros, no seguir ordenes, no más dolor, solo tener contacto contigo misma, sentir que no estás ligada a nadie que te controle. La igualdad es que no seas inferior pero tampoco superior a los demás, tratar a todos por igual, a todas las gemas merecen nuestro respeto, que ellas nos respeten, seamos equilibradas, ser igual, no superior. La fraternidad, tener ese contacto entre nosotras, sin ser déspotas con todas, solo cordiales, sentir ese amor entre nosotras y además con todos los seres vivos, sabes que eso significa que podemos ser independientes. Yo espero algún día tener una vida sin tener que dar cuentas a nuestras lideres que más parecen reinas, que no les interesa nuestra seguridad, ni nuestras vidas. Solo ellas y sus dominios.

\- Rose tu sabes que eso es una idea revolucionaria, eso te puede costar todo lo que tienes, hasta tu propio rango, hasta hacerte pedazos.- juzgo Jasper con mucha seriedad.- espero que nunca lleves acabo tus planes, de verdad, yo te tengo estima, no quiero que hagas algo contra nuestras lideres, eres una gema muy hermosa.

\- No te aseguro que no lo hare, pero el día que pase eso, tu serás la primera en saberlo.- se retira para realizar sus obligaciones. – dijo muy seria y se retira hacia un portal transportador.

Jasper se queda pensativa ante el dialogo con Rose, nunca llego a pensar que ella tuviera una idea muy revolucionaria, la verdad es que no podía imaginarse el día viviendo sin seguir ordenes de alguien, solo seguir sus sentimientos, ella luego se dio un golpe y se dijo.

\- Jasper no pienses en eso, no puedes vivir un día sin seguir las ordenes de las diamantes, ellas te crearon, no creo que ellas sean tan frías para destruir a su propia creación, ellas tienen amor, su manifestación de amor es mandar a misiones, sin importar los riesgos, nosotras no podemos cuestionar a nuestras diamantes, luego de hacer juramento a Diamante Rosa, no la podemos desilusionar.- pensó para si misma.- además ella dice que este planeta es primero que le designan las otras diamantes.

Pasa un tiempo más, realizando excursiones, unas matando animales salvajes y otras algunos humanos entrometidos que estaban explorando las instalaciones de las gemas, era un día de rutina para Jasper normal, va hacia las instalaciones de la Diamante Rosa.

\- My Lady acabo de realizar mis tareas sin ninguna novedad, vengo a reportar que las cosas están bajo control en nuestras instalaciones.- se inclino y realizando el signo de las gemas.

\- Bien Jasper regresa a tu guardia y después te asignare otra misión.- dijo Diamante Rosa, en eso entra Rose Cuarzo.- por favor puedes dejarnos solas, tengo que hablar con ella, no es asunto tuyo.

\- Bien My Lady.- sale del recinto, pero no se aleja mucho, y piensa tristemente.- creo que la van a ejecutar, a lo mejor se dieron cuenta de sus ideas revolucionarias, pobre Rose

En eso Jasper se encuentra con una Rubí, un tanto preocupada, pero se quedan platicando sobre la situación del planeta, ya que hay muchos seres vivos, pero hay unos seres que son de inteligencia, pero no menciona nada porque las gemas gobernaran el planeta.

\- ¿Le pasa algo Jasper?- le pregunta Rubí con cierta preocupación.

\- Nada solo tengo un mal presentimiento.- no termina de hablar cuando se escucha un sonido de una espada.- algo paso, vamos a ver.

\- Yo te sigo.- dijo Rubí y se van corriendo hacia el recinto de la Diamante.

Se encuentran con una escena escalofriante, Rose con su espada acabo con Diamante Rosa, luego vieron como la envolvió en una burbuja y se desintegro.

\- Maldita sea Rose destruiste a Diamante Rosa, te destruiré maldita.- dijo iracunda Jasper.- tú eras mi amiga y mi aliada, traicionaste nuestra causa.

\- Rose Cuarzo ¿Por qué destruiste a Diamante Rosa?

Rose Cuarzo no contesto ninguna pregunta, porque Jasper se lanzo como iracunda contra ella, solo Rose atravesó la espada y la volvió a su gema, dejando confundida a Rubí se escapo, y se vieron otras gemas mas protegiendo a Rose.

\- Son unas traidoras, vamos acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas, las diamantes las destruirá y desearan jamás haber sido creadas, Malditas.- dijo Rubí a penas reaccionando, cuando vio que Jasper volvía en su forma física.

\- Rose Rose Rose!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas.- en cuanto te encuentre te voy a hacer pedazos. – cae al piso lleno de ira y con lagrimas.- ¿Por qué Rose?.- dijo con un gran grito.

La guerra de las gemas acaba de empezar, por un lado estaban las gemas fieles a los diamantes, ya que al enterarse que Diamante Rosa fue destruida, fueron las Tres para acabar con la rebelión, junto con otras gemas de refuerzo. Jasper estaba segura que iba acabar con la traidora, pero se dio cuenta que muchas de las gemas cambiaron de bando, se sintieron atraídas por las palabras de Rose. Se puso a recordar las conversaciones que tuvo con ella, se sintió un tanto rara, notaba la frialdad que trataban a las gemas las diamantes, pero no puede traicionarlas, porque para eso nació, para ser fiel a ellas y para la pelea. Recordó una última conversación que tuvo con Rose…

Flashblack.

\- Rose dime algo.- dijo muy seria.- ¿Por qué sigues con esa idea de libertad? ¿Qué te motiva esas ideas?

\- Mira Jasper sabes bien que siento un amor muy grande por los seres vivos, incluyendo a las gemas, pero no te das cuenta que estamos invadiendo planetas, destruyendo su esencia, su espíritu, somos peores que parásitos del universo. – hizo un pausa triste.- aparte de eso, las Diamantes no les importa cuántas estemos muertas en las misiones, no nos dejan vivir, solo servir, ellas no son líderes, son reinas que viven de las gemas, sin importar tanta destrucción,¿ Acaso no te acuerdas que le hizo a Perla, una de las Diamantes por no obedecer?.- la miro con determinación.

\- La mandaron encerrar y está esperando para ser destruida. – dijo Jasper.- pero ella se lo merecía por no obedecer, entiende Rose, no podemos luchar contra las Diamantes.

\- Sabes Jasper eres una gema débil, nunca vas a conocer la luz, ni el conocimiento que te estoy compartiendo, te dejaras llevar por la ira, eso te va ocasionar tu perdición. – dijo muy triste. – pero a pesar de todo te voy a comentar, que la libertad es un bien muy preciado que nunca lo vas a conocer, nunca lo vas a sentir, serás esclava de tu ira, de tu desesperación.- se fue alejando paulatinamente de ella.

Fin de Flashblack

Jasper de nuevo vio que muchas de las gemas que fueron creadas junto con ella, se fueron de lado de Rose, no podía creer que aun esas palabras marcaran a sus compañeras. Esas palabras las había escuchado en unos sacerdotes egipcios, cuando ella entro junto con Rose.

Flashblack

\- Señoras mías, estos son los secretos que tenemos acerca de estas palabras, estas que solo pocos conocen.- dijo el sacerdote.- la libertad es un buen muy preciado por los hombres, que los dioses nos ha dado, conocerán el secreto espiritual que los humanos selectos pueden conocer.

\- Señores pueden mostrarnos esos misterios.- dijo Rose.

\- Lo siento mis señoras solo una va poder entrar con nosotros, y que entre mis dos hermanos y yo vamos a seleccionar, quien va entrar.- dijo seriamente, señalo a Rose.- tú tienes un espíritu libre, un espíritu de libertad y quiero que tu conozcas estos misterios.- luego se dirige a Jasper.- lo siento tu espíritu no está lo suficientemente capaz para conocer estos misterios, espera afuera del templo por favor.

Eso le ocasiono cierto coraje, cierta impotencia, porque le dijeron que era débil, cuando Rose salió del templo, no dijo nada al respeto, solo se fue al portal para continuar con la exploración de la tierra. Fue extraño, pero cada día siente más enojo contra Rose. Tenía más cualidades que jamás va entender, eso de ser seleccionada y luego admirada por Diamante Rosa, no entendía porque ella podía tener más privilegios entre las gemas, ella solo un simple soldado de asalto, fuerte pero no lo suficiente para comprender las cosas, y Rose tenía un amor hacia las demás, una humildad, aparte de ser una gema aristocrática era guerrera.

Fin Flashblack.

Al ver toda esa guerra, se lleno de todo ese odio, a pesar que la Diamante Rosa le dio mucho poder y privilegios, tenía contacto con los secretos ocultos, traiciono a las Diamantes, destruyo a Diamante Rosa y lidero esta rebelión contra ellos, era inaceptable, la odiaba mas, quería destruirla para siempre, demostrar que era la más fiel, que lo haría al nombre de Diamante Rosa.

Hace poco Rose libero a la Perla que iba ser eliminada por su falta de obediencia, y era lógico se unió a Rose, le juro lealtad a ella y peleo duro contra las gemas que estaban de lado de las Diamantes, a parte una gema llamada Bismuto se unió también a los rebeldes, era increíble, conocía esa gema y era uno de las gemas herrero más fieles de las Diamantes, ahora convencida por las ideas de libertad de Rose, está en su contra. Como era posible que gemas tan leales se volvieran traidoras.

Paso un tiempo que dos gemas mas se unieron a la rebelión, era una antigua aristocrática gema llamada Zafiro, junto con una Rubí se unieron a Rose. Todo por una tontería llamada "Amor" era una fusión que alteraba el orden natural de las gemas. No entendía como muchas se sentían atraídas por el amor y las ideas de Rose.

Pasaron los milenios, las Diamantes ordenaron desalojar el planeta, ella sabía que había algo sospechoso pero no dudo y obedeció, dejo su planeta que la vio nacer, estaba lleno de ira y un odio incontrolable contra Rose Cuarzo, quería destruirla ella con sus propias manos pero no podía, se fue alejando de la tierra.

\- Maldita Rose Cuarzo algún día volveré y te voy a destruir. – apretó la mano y maldijo el nombre de Rose.

Pasaron los milenios aun deseaba esa venganza contra Rose, hasta que en un día se presento el regreso de una gema que se había perdido durante la rebelión, se preguntaba que pasaba aquí. Una orden de las Diamantes le menciono que iba a regresar a la tierra para explorar un arma, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero como era educada para obedecer, solo siguió órdenes. Encerró a aquella gema, y junto con Peridot iban a explorar aquel planeta, le vino esos recuerdos y quería acabar de una vez por todas con Rose.

\- Perditot, ¿puedo acabar con una gema que está en la tierra?.- dijo determinada Jasper.

\- Mira no tenemos tiempo para problemas personales, recibí órdenes de Diamante Amarillo de hacer esa exploración, y nada mas.- dijo Peridot.- no me interesa tus asuntos personales.

\- Muy bien muy bien, te voy a proteger y tu sigue con tu exploración, pero no te garantizo que voy a detenerme contra esas malditas gemas. – dijo Jasper llena de ira.

\- Muy bien ya estaremos en aquel planeta, no hagas una tontería por favor.- dijo Peridot.

Van llegando a la tierra, Jasper no iba a obedecer esta ocasión, tenía una sed de venganza contra las gemas rebeldes. Esa rebeldía de Rose lo va pagar todas las juntas.

Fin.

Bien esta historia fue un poco complicada, era la relación que tenia Rose con Jasper, como esta ultima tuvo tanto odio, coraje y hasta envidia por todos los niveles que adquirió ella. Como estuvo el avance de la rebelión, como fue que Rose se sintió inspirada por las palabras humanas, se bien que los egipcios tenían a un faraón, pero había ciertas cosas y ciertos misterios que aún falta por descifrar, pero son motivos que Jasper se sintió apartada, no quería aceptar su debilidad como gema, solo se dejo llevar por la fuerza bruta, la manera que la tenían dogmatizada las Diamantes, no cuestionaba nada, solo obedecía, se dejo llevar por el odio y la ira. Lo inspire en varios libros que he leído y otros de historia como la de los romanos y las ordenes que recibieran. Por eso espero que sea de su agrado. Saludos.


End file.
